bournefandomcom-20200213-history
The Seoul Asylum
The Seoul Asylum is the upcoming ninth episode of the first season of Treadstone. It aired on December 10, 2019. Synopsis Tara gets answers. Soyun has a plan. Doug prepares for a mission. Bentley becomes a prisoner again. Plot Tara Finds Her White Whale Tara presses Petra to talk to her about Yuri a beat too far, until Petra eventually takes out her gun and rests it on the table towards Tara. Tara then shares everything about her history with Stiletto Six, and the rest death of her friend Meghan at the hands of Yuri Leniov. At this, Petra leads Tara down into the missile silo below her property, where Tara finally sees the missile that’s been haunting her for years and years. More troubling is that Petra informs Tara that the nuclear payload has been taken by Yuri, meaning the missile is still in play. A Parting of Ways In Vincent’s apartment in Washington DC, Samantha gives Doug a crash course in becoming the asset known as Vincent. He has to study a multitude of subjects and intricate details that match up with Vincent’s cover story – incredibly, Doug passes these tests with flying colors. They share an intimate moment over the moment when they met after Doug’s time as an asset and how they came to this very place, then they prepare to go their separate ways. The next day, Samantha gives Doug a bottle of pills that will keep his impulses at bay, and tells him they’ll be communicating through a dating app. Samantha uses analog means to signal to a former contact that she wants to come in. Just before they split up, Doug realizes that they’re going to send “Vincent” another target to take out, and they share a loving goodbye as they both realize that it’s going to be a long time before they see each other again. Samantha is finally contacted by Leo Biller, the man that Doug intentionally left alive in Episode 7. She nervously gets in the car and Biller drives off. Back in Vincent’s apartment, Doug gets a text message that shows him his new kill order, a man named Padre Vicuna in Colombia. Now completely transformed into Vincent, Doug exits to follow this new lead. Back to the House of Horrors Still in Budapest after escaping together, Bentley and Petra prepare to meet with Yuri with the plan that Bentley is going to act like a still-brainwashed killer that Petra is bringing in as a way to find Matheson and save him. Before they leave, Petra gives Bentley an address for a café in Venice where they are to meet up after the mission, and Bentley is nostalgic about his happy place in Hocking Hills, Ohio. They arrive at a hotel and come face to face with Young Yuri, who kisses Petra while Bentley remains in stoic character. Then, Yuri decides to sadistically test Bentley by making Petra strike him while Bentley stands still. While Yuri takes Bentley away, Petra goes to their old movie theater hideaway… but something’s off. She makes out the strange men keeping their eyes on her and she engages them in hand combat, then is forced to surrender when suddenly surrounded by armed men, and she is led into their old bedroom to see none other than Dennis Kohler, the man who killed Ferguson and told Bentley he needed to bring Petra in. Kohler tells her he wants to know everything about the Cicada program. Meanwhile, Bentley is transported to a prison in Bucharest, where he is brought face to face with none other than Dr. Meisner, complete with new stitches on his neck after Bentley’s attack in Episode 1. Bentley is drugged and ushered into a holding room where he sees his fellow agent Donald Matheson… When Bentley informs Matheson that he’s here to get Matheson out, Matheson, brainwashed, calls the guards in who start beating Bentley unconscious. When he comes to, Bentley continues trying to convince Matheson to believe him. But then, Dr. Meisner walks in, and puts a disassembled pistol and a single bullet down on the table. Matheson attacks Bentley! They fight it out and Bentley gets the upper hand, but just as he’s about to be forced to execute Matheson, Matheson calls him Bentley, triggering his memory kicking back in. It is time for them to escape this prison. It All Comes Together In Washington DC, Edwards catches a glimpse of a surveillance team that’s been assigned to follow him as he enters a mosque. Edwards then covertly sneaks out the back and dials a former contact named Marten Van Room, working for Interpol and stationed in Amsterdam. Without wasting a second, Edwards reports to Van Roon there are members of the CIA operating a global criminal syndicate, and that he’s heading to Amsterdam to discuss. When he hangs up, it is revealed that Levine has been listening in on his conversation! Levine calls Becker in and brings her in on Treadstone more openly: Levine has been involved in this program, and he needs Becker to agree to enter the fold, or else he’s going to use her actions in the Edwards case to incriminate her. Becker realizes that this has been a setup from the beginning – Levine has her cornered. Levine then leads Becker into a secure Operations Suite, where she sees the massive scope of the Treadstone operation. She sees familiar faces like Nira, Soyun, and Vincent, as well as a host of new faces, some of whom are completely dormant. Then, she sees one face that makes her freeze… In Seoul, Soyun hotwires a car then drives it to the US Embassy, where she is cornered by officers with guns drawn. Soyun tells them that she has important information for the CIA, and she is then routed to speak with Becker and Levine, located in their situation room. Levine is informed that Soyun has learned about Stiletto Six still being in play. As a strike team is prepared to move on Cyprus where the missile is being held, Levine is forced to tell Becker that he was contacted by Senator Wray, who asked Levine to eliminate General Kwon. Becker realizes just how much Levine is in over his head, and that she is needed to clean the situation up. Just as Becker realizes how deep she has gotten, Tara gets a call with the Cicada Tone Poem playing, and we realize that she has been a sleeper agent all along! Cast Main Cast *Jeremy Irvine as J. Randolph Bentley *Brian J. Smith as Doug McKenna *Omar Metwally as Matt Edwards *Tracy Ifeachor as Tara Coleman *Han Hyo-joo as Soyun Pak *Gabrielle Scharnitzky as Petra Andropov *Emilia Schüle as Young Petra *Michelle Forbes as Ellen Becker *Michael Gaston as Dan Levine *Shruti Haasan as Nira Patel *Patrick Fugit as Stephen Haynes Media Gallery Category:Treadstone Episodes